


Is He Being Mischievous?

by riririsa



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: I mean basically it's public right, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririsa/pseuds/riririsa
Summary: It's been a long while since both of them debuted but only today that Shien was able to visit his fellow 3rd gen partner's place, and of course, the jackal was highly excited for it.Surely nothing could go wrong in this off-collab, right?
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Is He Being Mischievous?

"Aw yeah, that's another win!"

  
The demon raised one of his fist mid-air with a cheery tone, he might've been playing clumsily on the first few matches but he eventually got better after learning from his past match. This isn't impressive for Shien as he wasn't able to brag about his skill anymore.

  
"(Well he looks cute when he's happy like that so I guess it's fine)" Mumbles Shien as he stared at his partner.

  
Today is finally the day where Shien could drop by Ouga's place, the man claimed that he rarely brings anyone in, and seeing how self-conscious he is on top of his tidy mansion, Shien doesn't really doubt the man much in the matter.  
It makes him a bit worried, of course. But he's just glad he finally gave him the Ok to came over.

  
"You're getting awfully quiet now Shien, are you sulking in the middle of a stream _again_ ?"

"Huh!?"

  
Oh snap I almost forgot we're streaming right now, Shien cut his absent-minded thoughts and quickly replied to his banter again.

  
"Oi oi, what do you mean by that? I'm The great mafia boss Kageyama Shien you know! There's no way I'm showing such a weak appearance in front of my subordinates!"

"Haha yeah, you said that a lot but oh look someone said they won't be surprised if you did sulk a bit there."

"HAA?! Where?? Oi you guys, I'm not sulking okay, you can hear how hyped I am now right!?"

  
The 3rd gen duo was having a lot of fun with their first stream off-collab and it shows, though small banter like before happened sometimes both of them are enjoying each other's company at its core.  
An idea suddenly pops into the jackal's mind.

  
"Then Ouga, how about we make a bet for our next match?"

"A bet?"

"Yep, how about... the one that loses in the next match will have to strip until the end of this stream!"

"....Do you want to get this stream banned?"

"NOT THAT! I mean it's not like it will be shown on the screen right? But it will be fun too! I think!"

"*sigh*Well, the comments are questioning your proposal but it's doable so I guess it's fine."

"Yahoo! Let's go then!"  
  


* * *

  
A few minutes after, the next match was already concluded.  
It was Ouga's 3rd win.

  
"......"

"So, about that bet--"

"Ugh- I know already! I'll do it!"

"I was about to say you don't have to though."

"Ouga-kun, I'm a beastman of my words, so I... have to... do it."

  
"(It sure is quite chilly here...)" Shien thought to himself, he did take off his jacket by the entrance already but it was probably because the atmosphere in Ouga's place was quite comfy that he doesn't mind the mild temperature. His apartment is something you would've expected from a single middle-aged man, a minimalist furnish, barely touched kitchen, and shelves full of various figures- ahh... truly living his life.  
With those thoughts lingering inside his mind, Shien finally finished undressing and got back to sit beside his partner. He truly owes the technology for this one because even he just realized how dumb this bet is actually are, he knew he could've backed out like Ouga said before but of course, his ego wouldn't let him.

Ouga didn't bat an eye at this weird situation but he did notice the grumpy looks Shien is having right now. Slightly grinning, he hovers through the stream chats for a slight break.

  
"'Oh boss avatar is moving! Is he back already?' he just did and he kept his words too~"

"You don't have to say that!" Shien snapped.

"Why not? You agreed on this already after all."

"Nnnn that's t-tru...e... let's just get over with it already!!"

"Fine~ Let's make this one the last then."

  
Ouga did enjoy teasing his friends a lot but he's not as mean to do that for a long time, Shien thinks it was just him being considerate but honestly he wished he could've been a lot _meaner_ , he just can't get used to this constant teasing. It's always been like that.

_(I guess I'm just hoping for too much.)_

In the middle of his idle thoughts, Shien didn't realize his body actually gets excited, it was no problem if he was fully clothed but that is (un)fortunately not the case for now.  
It was a gentle touch that made him snapped back to reality, right in the part he wished the least(most).

  
"!!??H-"

"? What's up Shien...?"

"You-"

"Hurry up, **everyone** is waiting."

"...!!"

  
It truly is too late to back down, now that the demon has him wrapped on his fingers (specifically his dick). The slight few seconds of cold was quickly replaced by Ouga's warm hand, Shien immediately held his own gasping upon remembering their current situation.   
_"(What the hell is he thinking!?!?)"_ Are just one of the many questions he wanted to yell at him right away except he can't now.  
Not in a livestream.  
 _Not in A Livestream._

Shien could feel the slight stroke rubbing through his tip now. Still trying to cover his voice, he tried to maintain his composure and focuses himself on the game. _"Just one more round,"_ He said, I could definitely endure it well he thought, except Shien forgot time sometimes would feel like an eternity.   
Shien wonders how does his partner could even use his controller well in this situation but he couldn't be damned to think about it anymore when he had to keep consciously holding his voice back because every stroke stimulates him even more.  
With his shaky voices, Shien tried to maintain the conversation so as to not draw suspicion. No one shall ever know what actually goes down in this room but them.

  
"Kh-... You ar--en't goiing to beat m...me with just that!"

"Heeh, is that so? Aren't you being impatient now though?"

"--!! aaahhhhh take thi- gh!"

"Whoa, blocked that one just in time. You sure you can go on Shien?"

"HAAAH?"

"Well...?"

  
Ouga darts his gaze straight at Shien who was completely sweating and gritting his teeth, he did quite well on holding back his voices actually as no one still hasn't figured out what actually went unfolds right now. Ouga's gaze was brief but the slight grin of victory was enough to get him more excited, as soon as the strokes get faster and he realizes he was about to climax, Shien dropped his controller almost immediately to cover his entire mouth.

  
"Kh-!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  


After the silent moan, the big hand who had been touching his all over slowly letting go of his grip. His partner's cum is soaking both his hand and his gloves, some even dropped onto the floor.   
Shien's mind is in a complete jumble, he couldn't even think anymore at this point. Ouga definitely noticed this as he was quick to go closer on his mic after the victory screen was shown on their game.

  
"Well, I guess that's it for today! Shien was so shocked for losing three times a row that he couldn't even speak now so we'll leave it for another day! thanks for dropping in guys, until next time!"

  
Ouga turned back to his partner after closing the stream, Shien was still mesmerized by what just unfolded today. Not only it happened but he _also_ enjoyed it (secretly), it was humiliating but in a way satisfying. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied with just this but the problem is, would his partner realized this?

Shien doesn't even need to ask, however.

Ouga squatted down right in front of Shien, still with his grin as he rests his head against his left hand as if he's waiting for Shien to say something back.  
Shien's erratic breaths still rendered him off from speaking properly, but before he could muster anything out of his mouth Ouga decides to take the initiative.

  
"So, what now?"

"...I..."

"Haha, you're cute Shien. It's fine you don't have to answer it anymore.

Let's continue it then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Before you asked yes I will write a continuation, I just can't come up with it now but still wanting to post this asap so you basically only get the first part of the entire fic. Sorry, I wish I can write more already.
> 
> One of these days I should practice how to write shorter maybe....


End file.
